


time

by btsjntro



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009 dan and phil, 2009!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsjntro/pseuds/btsjntro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil meeting for the first time and the events leading up to it. this is my first finished fic, i've tried writing before but never really got into it. it certainly isn't the best but if you like fluff i guess this is for you???</p><p>(listen i couldn't think of a good title)</p><p>follow my twitter it's lit: bbyphii</p>
            </blockquote>





	time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forever after (you will be my home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817585) by [wepreachelectric (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric). 



phil: i love you and i wish i could see you soon

it was a text from phil as always. dan lay on his bed, gazing at his screen. him and phil always talked about what it’d be like to meet each other, the fun times they would have, the laughs, staying up till 3 in the morning and just being in the presence of one another. dan wanted to see him too. so he did.

dan: i want to see you too, we should meet up.

phil: how will we do that? i live in manchester and you live in wokingham, the other side of the blimming country.

dan: trains exist?

phil: yes but it’ll be a very long trainride and i know how impatient you are.

dan: but i want to hug you and kiss you. i’d do anything to be with you. i’m more patient than you’d think when it comes to people i love.

phil: so, does this mean we’re meeting?

dan: only if you want to.

phil: i want to see you and i want to hug and kiss you back. it’s a deal.

dan was excited. he was practically trembling with the feeling, trying to type into google the distance from wokingham to manchester. 3 hours 12 minutes. it would take 3 hours and 12 minutes to see the person who made him smile and feel loved. it would be worth it.

\--

dan: when are you free? dan typed, he didn’t think he would ever say that sentence to phil.

phil: well, i’m staying with my parents for 1 week but anytime after that is fine.

dan: is october 18th ok with you?

phil: sure. can’t wait to see your beautiful face.

\--

they texted everyday til then. the days kept getting quicker and the nerves kept building up. dan would wonder ‘what if he’s not like how he portrays himself in our text messages or skype calls? what if i’m just a speck of dust to him and not a whole universe like he says? what if i’m not his?’

\--

tomorrow.

phil: i’m so nervous.

dan: how do you think i feel? i had to book the bloody train tickets to see you! i keep wondering what if you’re not… you… you know?

phil: me too. but we are… we. and i’m going to see you and you’re going to see me.

dan: ok, see you tomorrow.

\--

dan walked off the train step, looking around in the crowded station for a mop of jet black fluff and ice cold eyes. there was a sea of people in this place, how would he ever find him? he'd never been to manchester before and hadn't expected it to be as busy as it was. what if he would never be able to find him? suddenly, the crowd shifted and dan saw the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. he was wearing the blue and black checkered shirt he wore in their first skype call, his hair was in it’s usual messy style yet still tidy and he stood out in front of all these people.

‘PHIL!’ dan yelled at the top of his lungs.

phil looked around rapidly, waving his hand in every direction, not knowing where dan was. at the fastest he’d gone in his life, dan quickly ran to phil and nearly tackled him. phil felt warm and soft and their bodies laced perfectly together, like they were just made for eachother. dan rested his head on phil's broad shoulders, smiling the biggest he had in what felt like years. the world was spinning and time was ticking but they were frozen still.

‘it was worth it’ dan said.


End file.
